Thoughtfull Resolutions
by todd fan
Summary: The gang at Fosters make their New Years resolutions. BUt when the stakes are upped, who will crack first?


Thoughtfull Resolutions

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And if you do, take pictures"

----

This fic was thought up while working today. It's partly inspired by the Friends episode TOW All the Resolutions. Enjoy!

----

"Should aul aquaintence be forgot and never brought to MIIIIIIIIIIND".

Herriman winced a a loud, anoying voice rang through the house.

"Master Blooregard!", he shouted into his speaker phone, "please do stop making such a racket, SOME of us are trying to organise the yearly figures for running this establishment!"

He paused as a deep silence followed. He gave a smug smile, satisfied. Hah, THAT showed that blue delinquent. He had to know who was the authority in the house....and that's when the laughing started. A loud, mocking laugh. Herriman narrowed his eyes.

"That is IT!", he snapped, getting up from his desk and hopping in the direction of the noise.

He soon found it. The group that Herriman had begun to brand 'THEM' were sitting in the living room, the Loved and the Loveless playing in the background. Bloo squeaked, pointing at Wilt.

"He did it!!!".

Wilt blinked, clearing his throat.

"Sorry".

Frankie growled, getting up from her chair.

"Wilt, you are NOT sorry!", she snapped, "it was Bloo, as always!".

"Tattle tail", muttered Bloo, "you wait until I've built my time machine, you won't go blaming stuff on me then".

"Bloo, you are never going to make a time machine, give it up, already", sighed Mac.

"Some Creator YOU are", snorted Bloo, "you have no imagination".

"I made you", pointed out Mac.

"Well, clearly, you used up all your imagination making me", huffed Bloo, "as seen as I am the most sprendifferous friend ever created".

"Sprendiferous isn't a word, Bloo", sighed Frankie.

"It WILL be when I change history", muttered Bloo

"Will you all just STOP arguing?", snapped Herriman, "I am trying to do my paperwork!!!".

"Sorry, Mr H", said Wilt, "we were deciding on out New Years resolutions".

"Ci!", grinned Eduardo, "I have decided to be more brave".

"Look, Ed, a spider!", cried Bloo.

"INSECTO!!!!", screamed Eduardo, leaping up from his seat, then frowned at Bloo, who was laughing hysterically on the floor, "that is not funny".

"Yeah, it is", laughed Bloo, "you couldn't be brave if you TRIED!".

Eduardo sniffed.

"I could".

Herriman sighed.

"And making New Years resolutions causes such a disturbance?"

"It does when you tell Coco she should be less violent", pointed out Frankie, "she laid an egg with a brick in it and threw it at Bloo's head".

Herriman sighed, rubbing his temple.

"And where is Miss Coco NOW?".

"She..err...ran off", said Wilt, clearing his throat, "I think she went to her nest to sulk".

"Just perfect", sighed Herriman.

"Anyway", said Mac, "we'd just got onto what we think Wilt should do"

"I could be more considerate to others", mused Wilt.

"Wilt, all you ARE is considerate to others!", cried Bloo, waving his arms, "that's not much of a challenge, is it? IS IT?!!!"

"Sorry", said Wilt with a wince.

It was then an evil smirk crossed Bloo's face.

"I know", he said wickedly, "YOU can't say sorry to everything".

Wilt blinked.

"Sor..."

"NO!", shouted Bloo, "no more sorry! Got it, ya tall, gangly, one armed, googly-eyed......thingie!!!".

"Okay", said Wilt quietly..

"You're an evil, evil person", said Mac pointedly, "maybe YOU should take a page from Wilt's book".

"Compulsively appologise?", asked Bloo, blinking.

"No, be more considerate to everyone else", said Mac, "and stop trying to make everyone's life a misery".

"Oh fine, I will", said Bloo, "I'll be like a little blue angel...without wings...or a halo".

"Well, maybe Mac can stop being so righteous all the time!", said Frankie, crossing her arms.

"I'm NOT righteous!", squeaked Mac, "I only want to make the world a better place!!!"

Frankie looked down at him.

"Point proven"

"Well, Miss Francis", sniffed Herriman, "maybe YOU should take more pride in your job. Enjoy it, instead of whining and moaning about it"

"Okay, I will!", smirked Frankie, "but only if YOU cut loose with the rules. Let down your ears, have some fun!"

Herriman frowned.

"If I did that, this entire establishment would fall to it's knees".

"Nah, it wouldn't", giggled Madame Foster, as she entered, "go on, Herriman, show them you can have a good time too!".

"Well...I..er...", Herriman coughed, "I could try, I suppose...quite right"

"How about we make this...interesting?", said Bloo with a devious smirk.

"I'm listening", said Frankie.

"Whoever's first to break their New Years resolution has to do laundry duty for three months", said Bloo.

Frankie pondered on this. She hated laundry duty, and it was usually HER doing it. The tought of getting rid of THAT chore for three months was worth anything. The thought of Bloo, or even better, Herriman doing the chore instead sealed the deal.

"You are SO on"

.....And so it began.

----

"This is too hard!!!"

Wilt sighed, thinking of others, as always, he'd decided to help Bloo tackle his resolution....unfortunately, Bloo's very nature made it an almost impossible task. But that didn't stop him trying.

"You can do this", Wilt said, "trust me"

Bloo whimpered, shaking his head.

"Can't.....do....it"

"Yes you can", smiled Wilt, "here is the last cupcake. All you have to do is give it to Piggy"

Bloo looked between the pink treat and the three-eyed pig-Thought. He blinked, looking between them again, before sighing. He grit his teeth, picking up the cupcake, starting to hand it over to Piggy.

"Why, thank yo....", started Piggy, only to yelp as the cake was snatched back.

Bloo laughed manically as he opened his mouth, ready to drop the delicious treat inside...then paused. If he did that, he'd lose, and Bloo HATED losing. The only thing he could think worse than losing was to not win. Some people said that was the same thing, but to Bloo, they were different, and yet both awful.

"Fine, take the stinkin' cupcake", he muttered, handing it to Piggy.

Piggy grinned, devouring the cupcake in one, trotting off.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?", smiled Wilt.

"It was TERRIBLE!!", whined Bloo, "that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do ever!!!!"

"Come on, Bloo, being kind to others is easy", smiled Wilt, "haven't you ever wanted to do something out of the kindness of your heart and only expect the reward of knowing you've made somebody else's day better?"

Bloo looked at him for a long time.

"You don't know me at all, do you?!!"

"So....", started Wilt, before pausing, biting his lip, "oh no, you're not getting me THAT way"

The smallest of smirks crossed Bloo's face, then was quickly replaced by a look of hurt.

"Awww, Wilt", he said with a sad sigh, "I can't believe you think I'd purposely make you lose. I'm shocked and hurt. Shocked and hurt!!!".

Wilt whimpered, before covering his mouth, running out of the room. Mac blinked as a pair of long legs jumped over him.

"What's wrong with him?", he asked, blinking at his Imaginary Friend.

"I'm gonna see how long it takes for Wilt to crack", smirked Bloo, "I give him three, four hours tops".

"That's not being considerate to others", pointed out Mac, crossing his arms.

"And THAT'S being righteous!". smirked Bloo, pointing at his Creator.

Mac gasped, before looking away.

"Fine, be that way, I don't care", he said.

"No one said ANY rules about trying to push the others to losing", said Bloo, "I would have noted it in my brilliant memory if it had. Besides, it's not like I'm the ONLY one!"

He gestured to where Frankie was going about her chores, cleaning up a mirror with some kitchen towel. Her teeth were gritted into a frightening forced smile. Her eye twitched as Herriman cleared his throat.

"The pre-New-Years-resolution Herriman would have reminded you to keep the two square rule enforced", said Herriman, then coughed, "but I'm not going to do that"

Fankie gave him the best sweet smile she could.

"And the pre-New-Years-resolution Frankie would have told you exactly where you could stick your 'two square rule'", said Frankie, "but I'm not going to do that, either".

"See?", grinned Bloo, "and Coco didn't keep her resolution at all!"

Mac sighed, turning to Coco.

"Come on Coco", said Mac, "violence isn't everything"

"Cocococo co cococo!", snapped Coco.

"What do you mean 'you didn't make a resolution in the first place'?", asked Bloo.

"Cocco co".

"It was just a suggestion and you chose not to take it?!!!"

"Co"

"That's not fair!!!!", whined Bloo, storming off, "well, I'M not going to trhow away the chance of winning, not me, no way, no siree!!!"

------------

Meanwhile, Eduardo was tackling his own resolution. He'd show his friends, he could be brave. He'd been crated to BE brave, after all. It couldn't be THAT difficult. He glanced at Chewy, who was padding after him.

"Come on, Chewy", he said, "we can be brave, ci? We will clean all the scary cobwebs from the house!"

The imaginary puppy barked in response, wagging his tail.

Eduardo cleared his throat.

"Right, I can do this", he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly, holding a duster at arms length, waving it was a cobweb.

He paused, opening one eye, looking happily at the now empty wall, in his glee, not noticing Bloo behind him.

"Yo lo hice!!!", he cried happily (1)

"Hey Ed!!", screamed Bloo suddenly, "THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR SHOULDER!!!".

"INSECTO!!!", screamed Eduardo, frailling his arms wildly, running down the stairs.

"Heh heh", chuckled Bloo, "I am SO winning this".

"Really, Bloo?", came a Russian accented voice, "you are really thinking so?"

Bloo shuddered, turning to glare at his arch nemisis. The Thought that looked like she'd stepped out of a Picasso painting. Duchess.

"Yes, actually, I DO think so", replied Bloo, crossing his arms.

A smirk crossed Duchess's vertical lips, showing her fangs.

"You are aware, anoying Bloo, that this means you are to be nice to me, too?", she asked.

Bloo's jaw dropped.

"Don't you dare".

"Dare what?", grinned Duchess evily, "all I am wanting you to do is clean my room. That is being considerate, is it not?".

Bloo shivered.

"Yes, it is", he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes it is, what?", asked Duchess holding a hand to her ear.

"Yes it is, Duchess", bit out Bloo, moving into her room.

"Do be making sure you clean properly", said Duchess, "Frankie has not been doing a good job lately"

"I wonder why?", muttered Bloo as he started cleaning.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, Duchess", replied Bloo hurriedly.

"That is what I thought", said Duchess with a nod, "it is so nice to see you being brought down to this level, Bloo. To see you cleaning dust and straightening my bedsheets".

Bloo took a deep breath. He couldn't lose. He couldn't lose. That's what SHE wanted. No, he would NOT lose!.

"After you have finished doing that", said Duchess, "you will write a poem about how much you enjoy being in my service".

Bloo's eye twitched.

"And maybe you can write a song?", smirked Duchess, "how about 'The wonder that is Duchess'? Or, 'How Duchess is so much better than stinky, little Bloo'?'"

THAT did it. Bloo screamed, looking at the grime-filled sheet in his hands.

"Bloo, you would not", said Duches, backing up, "you would lose"

"Trust me, it's worth it", laughed Bloo, closing in on her.

----------------

"I can't believe you gave it all up to cover Duchess in dirt", smirked Frankie, a few hours later.

"I hope you like the laundry room, Bloo", chuckled Mac, "you'll be in there for a looooong time".

"Shutupshutupshutup", muttered Bloo.

The door suddenly opened with a slam, Wilt running in.

"Okay, I give up, YOU WIN!!!", he shouted.

"Err...Wilt?", started Frankie as Wilt took a deep breath.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry", he let out in one breath, before sighing, sinking into the chair, closing his eye, "that felt gooooooood".

His eye opened, regarding Herriman.

"So, when do I have to start laundry duty?".

"Tomorrow!", shouted Bloo, "good luck, Wilt, ya tall, red loser!"

"You don't, Wilt", said Frankie, tossing a glare at Bloo, "BLOO lost, not you. He covered Duchess in all the goo he could find, then danced around her singing 'Duchess is a freak, and she smells of rotten fruit'".

Wilt blinked.

"You did THAT?"

"Yeah", sighed Bloo, "but MAN, was it worth it!!!".

"I doubt you'll be saying that after a week of laundry duty", smirked Frankie.

"Coco co", agreed Coco.

"Shut up", muttered Bloo, then glanced around, "hey, where's Ed?".

---------

"Don't worry, Chewy, we'll get down again somehow".

Eduardo looked out at the town from the roof. He really should have picked a better place to hide. That roof was cursed, he knew it. Oh well, at least from the roof, no one knew he'd failed miserably in keeping his bravery resolution.

"Rowf rowf!", barked Chewy.

"Hey, do you want to see if you can see Mac's appartment from here?"

---------

(1) - I did it!

----------

And there we go! Do review! Hope you guys had a happy New Year!


End file.
